bpdandyoufandomcom-20200213-history
WarRoom-History
Back in 2006 several users from IMDB1 decided to branch off form their own site, hosted by Invison. They decided to leave and create their own site because IMDB Moderators went through the "Star Wars" boards and deleted every last RPG and fanfic that had been created by the users there. The majority of which were "Blackarachnia's Fleet"2 RPGs, and comprised the main bulk, to which users on the subsequent three sites all the way up until the merge tried to emulate. So they left to find their own place and were lead by a man who called himself Lord Tau, who created the "War Room". It was at this time that the users from this side of FWNN, some who danced between being what are called "SCOTTers" and "KOTers" had one of their most active and diverse groups. Between the three main "SCOTTer" sites, the WarRoom, Lair, and the Hotel, The WarRoom was perhaps the busiest over all, with at least two or three people on actively at any time of the day. It was quite successful, for a time. But then came a user who shook things up and almost split the board, and gave rise to dissension within the site from various cliques. She would argue, rant and rave, and pissed off most of the members at least one time in conversation to the point that Tau was forced to start being strict on the rules. Words were banned from usage (Which was never even thought to be an option at the later sites.) Threads were locked, deleted, and even though Tau did what he felt was right for the continuance of the board-many felt that he'd done this in fear of users leaving "His" site. Others felt that he'd been blinded by Kimmie, seduced, and manipulated. She openly alluded to this, which lead to the accusations, and also lead to several personal, cheap shots, against Tau. The idea that Tau had become more of a benevolent dictator, despite the lack or presence of Kimmie's influence, was not an uncommon one to be heard around the threads from time to time, especially in the "Stories and Fan-fic" section. Tau eventually caved, for a short while, before reinstating his banned words. This action uniquely split the board between two groups of users. Tau and his loyalists were labeled as prudes and dictators by the latter group ((Which eventually split off to form Whitearachnia's Lair)). Now some time between the arrival of Kimmie and the definitive split of the Board, a thread came along. This caused perhaps, debatably, the most "dramadrama" on the site than any other incident before or after it. A simple contest thread of popularity, which became more of a tournament. The "Dramadrama" centered on three users. Hermynator, Blackarachnia, and Niff. Durring the incident Hermynator voiced his disapproval of people voting for Niff over him when they were paired up for votes.What spiced things up were that all three were prominent members, and frequented the creative section on a daily basis to participate in the various RPGS. The argument was heated and many uninvolved users joined in, taking sides, and was even carried off of the board and into MSN convos. It is looked back upon now with either a frown or a laugh by those who witnessed it. But the end result was the absence of Niff and Blackarachnia who branched off from the WarRoom to create their own site. "Blackarachnia's Lair"3, though no one followed them exclusively, most users choosing to participate on both sites. After their departure the RPG suffered, and as such many users lost interest in the creative section. This lack of interest carried on through the site, and was continued through the rapidly heating arguments between the two halves of the board, Tau with his supporters, and users of the like "SCOTT" "Milford" and "Mal". The site continued to dwindle down, its activity only a fraction of what it was in its golden days. The "SCOTTers" eventually got bored with the site, its lack of activity, and branched off on their own to a sister site to both the WarRoom and Black's Lair. The WarRoom kept on going for a little while, but with the second large Migration so far for this group of users, the few who did not move to the Lair did not stay and stick around at all. As such many valuable users were lost, but more active and loyal ones were made. It was only a few months later, some time around or just before the third Migration that the WarRoom was locked by its steadfast leader, Tau, and faded into obscurity. NOTE: An archived copy of the WarRoom was unlocked and reopened for a short time as a generous gateway to the latest board, The FWNN, by Tau who still frequents the site, though rarely. Links ---- #IMDB-Our History #Blackarachnia's Fleet #Black's Lair